


I'll always take care of you.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Dean Winchester, mention of John and Mary deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Sam get's de-aged by a witch and ask where daddy is.





	I'll always take care of you.

Dean was sitting on the bed with Sammy sitting on his lap. Sam was 4 years old again, a witch had hit him with a spell that de-aged him. Sam was crying into Dean's neck. He no clue what was wrong with his baby brother. 

“Sammy, what's wrong?” Dean could almost cry himself because it hurt to see his baby brother like this. 

“I want daddy.” Sam cried. 

“Oh Sammy, daddy isn't here right now.” He said gently. 

“When is daddy coming back Dee?” He sniffled. 

“Buddy daddy isn't coming back. He's in Heaven with mommy.” Dean held back tears as his baby brother looked at him sad and confused. He held Sam closer to his chest than before. 

“What you mean?” 

“You know how mommy went to Heaven?” He asked softly. 

“Yeah.” Sam said quietly. 

“Well daddy is up now with her.” He could see the tears in Sammy's eyes. 

“Who be my daddy now?” He asked tearfully.

“I'll take you for Sammy always no matter what. That's what big brother's are for. How about we color together okay buddy?” 

“Okay Dee.” Sam gave his big brother a small smile. 

Dean stood up still holding Sam. They went the table to the together, Sam sat on Dean's lap. He pulled the color book out and crayons out the bag. Sam gave Dean a smile as they colored together.


End file.
